


家政机器人的完整版激活

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 其中一方非人类设定





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 病弱莱莱和唯一的智能伴侣吉吉

宇宙历1067年，人类早已使用前沿的科技手段量产大批各项性能的机器人，对于尤为富裕的人家，则提供了更为尖端的人工智能服务。

吉尔菲艾斯正是这些研究下的产物——一台家务人工智能。自他有记忆的那天开始，他就一直和金发的主人生活在一起。

“人工智能在企图代替人类！”水晶投影屏中播放着一部三十年前的纪录片，发表着言论的科学家看起来已经有些发狂：“我们必须坚守自己的阵地，从无情的机械手中夺得主权！我们需要更强大的人类！”

吉尔菲艾斯愣愣地看着，莱因哈特在沙发上动了动，“吉尔菲艾斯，换台。”

“是，莱因哈特大人。”他切换到每日甜品信息速递，这是能让莱因哈特最放松的频道。  
“我去给您冲杯咖啡。”

莱因哈特接过半甜的咖啡，吉尔菲艾斯坐到一旁替他吹开热气。莱因哈特特别嗜甜，这种程度的糖分对吉尔菲艾斯来说都过于甜腻，但莱因哈特喝着正好。  
他俯下身，亲吻着莱因哈特的额头。

他的主人生病了，需要人工智能来帮助他维持日常的生活，从梳头到进餐，从穿衣到脱鞋，大部分事情都需要吉尔菲艾斯来替他完成。或许是出于性格乖僻的关系，莱因哈特只有这么一台人工智能，为此吉尔菲艾斯可能比其他照顾病人的人工智能还要疲惫。但他并不觉得辛苦，因为他的主人是那样纯净无暇，像水晶艺术品那样透明，而他所做的只是让这件艺术品不要沾染一点凡间烟尘。

在刚开始的三个月里，对吉尔菲艾斯来说还是一切正常。他完美地完成每项任务，不会出任何纰漏。三个月后，金发主人的发丝还是那样柔软，他的肌肤还是那样光滑，一切都没有改变。  
改变的是他，改变的是吉尔菲艾斯。在为莱因哈特梳头的时候，他忽然能感觉到那凉凉的发丝轻挠着自己的手指；为莱因哈特穿衣时，丝绸的睡衣轻盈地笼在完美纤细的躯体上，他忽然能感觉莱因哈特腰上与腹部的热度；当他为莱因哈特擦洗身体，温热的水珠从象牙般光滑细腻的肌肤上滑落，浴室里的温度会将莱因哈特浑身蒸得粉嫩。  
他纤长的金色睫毛上也会挂着细碎的水珠，透粉的鼻尖与耳垂衬着嫣红的狭长眼角，柔和的冰蓝色往往让吉尔菲艾斯感到不适——他不知道身体为什么会这样有所反应，难耐的烦躁，伴随着一点潜意识的攻击力，让他将莱因哈特从浴盆中捞出时，有一些想要强制做些什么的冲动。

但吉尔菲艾斯不知道他想要做什么，或是他能做什么，他的记忆没有告诉他该如何缓解这样的情绪。这很奇怪，从洗衣做饭，到格斗射击，几乎没有他不精通的事情，却唯独不知道该如何让他鼓起的胯间平息下去。

吉尔菲艾斯照了照镜子，意外地发现自己的神情有些陌生：他感到烦闷无助，又感到一丝惶恐。  
自他有记忆以来，他从来不知道自我调节的机制在哪。莱因哈特手上没有说明书，就连订购也不是亲自所为。吉尔菲艾斯担心自己的机能出了问题，却更担心如果要返厂修理，是否会就此再也见不到莱因哈特。无论如何，要装出没有问题的样子才行。

他回到主人的卧室，莱因哈特正坐起来四处张望。

“莱因哈特大人，怎么坐起来了？”

“吉尔菲艾斯……”动听的嗓音中居然夹杂了毫不掩饰的委屈：“不要留下我一个人……”

吉尔菲艾斯记得在他刚出现的时候，莱因哈特还没有这么容易依赖他人。随着他们之间的相处，他发现莱因哈特本质上就只是个孩子，还是特别不谙世事的那种。  
他俯下身去搂住金发柔弱的青年，莱因哈特闭上眼等待他的晚安吻。吉尔菲艾斯已经不是第一次想要触碰对方柔软的花瓣色双唇，但他每次都规矩地吻在对方的眉心之间。

莱因哈特也会亲吻他的额头，亲吻他的鼻梁和鼻尖，甚至会亲吻他的下巴。对一个爱撒娇的孩子来说，这就是他表达信任的方法。

吉尔菲艾斯安静的躺在莱因哈特身边，他一贯都不怎么需要睡觉，但偶尔也有记忆暂停的片刻，或许是自动充能。  
莱因哈特的睡姿真的很好，唯一的困扰是他在睡前总喜欢抚摸吉尔菲艾斯的身体。因为生病他时常低烧，体温微凉的吉尔菲艾斯就是他最舒适的抱枕。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你的身体摸起来好真……”

“莱因哈特大人！”在以往，被抚摸的吉尔菲艾斯都很大方，今天他却觉得很糟。莱因哈特的双手是这样在他的腹部胸口点下战栗的火苗，星星火源一触即燃，顺着他的四肢，向两腿之间涌去。

这不是每个人工智能都有的部位，更不是家务机器人会标配的部位，这只能说明，他或许还搭载了性爱的功能。这也许是因为他是特殊的，所有人工智能的序列号都在他们的后脑上，但吉尔菲艾斯的编号是在小臂。他曾经想试图搜寻自己的同类，但一无所获，也许他是“定制款”也说不定。

为了不让莱因哈特发现他身体的“状况”，吉尔菲艾斯握住了那只探入他衣摆下的手腕，下一秒却难以自制地扣住，将主人拉进怀里，下巴搁在对方毛茸茸的金发上。  
金发主人会心满意足地在他胸口蹭着，然后搂过他的脖子在他怀抱中安睡。

清晨的第一缕阳光总是恰到好处的从他背后的窗帘缝隙中射进来，斜斜地切过他的发梢。  
等待莱因哈特醒来，是吉尔菲艾斯最喜欢的事情之一。那双冰蓝色的漂亮眼眸会在眼睑下颤动，随着慢慢睁开，透彻的浅蓝会穿透吉尔菲艾斯的心脏。  
他的主人这时不会有任何狡黠与清明，金发青年只是忽闪着那双眼睛，看起来无辜得就像刚出生的奶猫。  
如果运气好的话，这只金色的猫还会轻轻亲吻吉尔菲艾斯的下巴。

不擅长人际交往的人在对另一个人表示信赖时，往往是难以置信地极度撒娇。吉尔菲艾斯隔着光滑的睡袍抚摸主子的脊背，直到金发的主人逐渐清醒，柔软的手指玩弄起他晨光下的红发。

“你的头发一定是用红宝石溶液染成的。”他的主人常常这么说。但在吉尔菲艾斯看来，莱因哈特的头发则是用太阳融化的金子染成的。

那是摸起来如同绸缎般柔软丝滑的金发，吉尔菲艾斯每个清晨为莱因哈特梳头时，都让那长长的发梢缠绕指尖，而他趁着莱因哈特片刻的瞌睡，悄悄摩挲他的发丝。  
莱因哈特脖颈的温度会贴到他的手背上，让吉尔菲艾斯微凉的体温被带起热度。

如果这时吉尔菲艾斯为他按揉肩膀，莱因哈特会喜欢的。修长有力的手指像对待易碎品一样轻轻揉捏他酥麻的穴位，莱因哈特会允许他的手伸进自己的衣领，掌心在他细腻的皮肤上游走。

那种熟悉的感觉又来了，吉尔菲艾斯的下腹汇聚着一股陌生的热流，冲击似的向他胯间的部位涌去。

莱因哈特闭着眼睛，吉尔菲艾斯望着他颤抖的纤长睫毛，呼吸难以控制地变得更重。  
只是领口与双肩还不够，他想要抚摸更多，让莱因哈特露出更多舒服的表情。  
吉尔菲艾斯的手大胆向更里面伸去，平坦光滑的胸口有一处异常柔软的区域，在他抚弄过后，慢慢鼓起有弹性的小小一粒。

莱因哈特轻轻喘息了一声，脱力地靠在吉尔菲艾斯怀里，无论他睡衣里的那双手怎样揉摸他，他都无力挣扎。

吉尔菲艾斯感到自己的下体发硬到让他无法忽略，并且已经抵在了莱因哈特的背上。金发的主人忽然睁开了眼，冰蓝色的纯粹眼眸透过被欲望挑红的眼眶凝视他，伴随着低哑的吐息，水润的光华在他浅色虹膜上流泻。

柔软的手指捏住了他的小臂，吉尔菲艾斯望着那双蔷薇色泽的唇瓣开合：“吉尔菲艾斯，你有性爱功能吗？”

他没敢回答，金发的主人又问了一次：“吉尔菲艾斯，你有性爱功能吧？”  
问后他似乎有些不甘心，按下吉尔菲艾斯的后脑勺，让高个的机器人弯下腰与自己接吻。

莱因哈特柔软的双唇含着他的，吉尔菲艾斯无师自通地探出舌尖在对方湿热的口腔中翻搅，莱因哈特的呼吸立刻变得紊乱。

“吉尔菲艾斯……服务我。”  
金发的主人发出命令，吉尔菲艾斯没有拒绝的余地，他捞起莱因哈特的膝弯，一把将他抱起向床边走去。

他隔着光滑的布料舔湿莱因哈特的双乳，主人睡袍下的双腿间轻轻立起，吉尔菲艾斯从下面探入，微凉的双手不断刺激着莱因哈特敏感的玉茎。

莱因哈特抬起臀部向吉尔菲艾斯的手中送着，波浪般的金发铺开，绽放在他粉色的肩头。他的双手不断在红发的机器人身上抚摸，难以想象寡欲的他有一天会对一个人工智能这般的渴求。

吉尔菲艾斯从未对他展露过下体，他的阴茎就像他身体其他任何地方那样和人类无异，甚至他的形状更是像被设计好的那样，看起来能让另一半迅速达到高潮。

“它怎么不会自动润滑？”莱因哈特面色绯红，雪白柔软的双手圈住吉尔菲艾斯的勃起，想要将两个人并在一起一同摩擦。

吉尔菲艾斯让他的主人送开了手，趴在对方身上。  
他沉迷地舔弄着，从金发主人挺立的玉茎到下方柔软的浅粉色囊袋，再刺入紧致的两缝之间。

莱因哈特瘫软地躺着颤抖，那条湿润的舌尖顶在他隐秘的部位时，他惊讶地按住了吉尔菲艾斯的脑袋。

吉尔菲艾斯完全凭借着自身的冲动探入了舌尖，弹性的穴口瑟缩着被他舔到湿滑，又无力地被他撑开，让他伺机而动的手指悄悄摸进紧致的深处。

他的下体传来一阵阵胀硬的痛楚，莱因哈特敏感地向他敞开了双腿，窄小的臀缝间彻底对他露出浅粉色的水润穴口，每当他抽动手指，莱因哈特都会舒服得哼出声。

他俯下身亲吻线条优美的白皙下颌，“莱因哈特大人……”

再不谙世事现在也应该懂得下一步是做什么，莱因哈特握住吉尔菲艾斯的勃起，轻轻抬起臀部，让他对准了自己足够让人进出的穴道。

吉尔菲艾斯喉咙发紧，他抽出手指，带着莱因哈特的手，慢慢扶着自己灌入弹性炙热的体内。

进入的那个瞬间，吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇似乎有些发麻。他从来不知道可以用这个地方获得这样让他失去理智的快感，莱因哈特紧致的甬道不由自主地轻轻抽搐，不断推挤他敏感的表层，又用湿热的深处嗦吸着他。

吉尔菲艾斯顶入时，莱因哈特会将内部缩得紧紧的，但滑腻的壁道总会放任了他的突破。当他抽出得越快，莱因哈特挽留得也就更用力。  
他惊讶于莱因哈特这样讨好他的身体，明明金发的主人现在只能勉强搂住他的脖子，根本没有招架的余力。

夹在他腰上的修长白腿也只是虚挂着，随着吉尔菲艾斯的顶弄，滑到旁边又重新勾上他绷紧的腰肌。  
吉尔菲艾斯只得握住金发主人的膝盖，让对方在承受冲击时仍然被固定在原处。

那双腿的根部早已被撞得嫣红一片，从穴口中溢出的蜜露衬得美艳的臀间更为淫靡，白皙肌肤上搭着的那根玉色的茎体也在悄悄吐出透明的腺液。

他亲吻着莱因哈特的脸颊，两手扳开对方的大腿往深处顶入。或许是莱因哈特一直有些低烧的关系，吉尔菲艾斯觉得人类的体温高到似乎能将他融化。

吉尔菲艾斯难以克制地扯开金发主人的睡袍，伸出舌头含住莱因哈特胸前粉色的那粒，他渴求地舔着，乳尖渐渐硬起。在他快速地拨弄下，莱因哈特挺起背部轻哼出来，滚烫的呼吸一波波打在吉尔菲艾斯发热的头顶。

雪白的肌肤就是吉尔菲艾斯将要征伐的疆土，他扣住莱因哈特的腰，在主人象牙色的柔滑躯体上肆意吸出痕迹。  
被他入侵的炙热中心默许了他的放肆，并从蕊芯开始被他刺激到波动，整条甬道痉挛似地套弄他坚挺的肉茎。

他象征性别的器官跃跃欲试，昂着顶端在莱因哈特的穴道中汲取蜜液，并同时倾吐些自己的。

炙热而潮湿的环境给了他敏感的阴茎极大的刺激，惊人的快感一簇簇没有间歇地涌上。有那么一瞬间，吉尔菲艾斯感到想要停下，在莱因哈特体内停下，让下腹奔涌的热流倾泄出来，让莱因哈特感受到他为他溢出的这一切。

莱因哈特同样被吉尔菲艾斯濒临的快感引得阵阵发颤，他最终被重重地顶了两下，随着吉尔菲艾斯慢慢拔出体外，一股白浊跟着从穴口被抽出。  
按理说人工智能即便是做爱达到高潮，也是排出透明无色的核心处理液，很容易清理。而莱因哈特感到下体一阵粘腻，他不适的用手弄出来一些，却是与他相同的浓郁白浊。这不是人工智能能够分泌出的液体，“怎么会……”他喘息着疑惑，“怎么会是这样的……”

才刚刚离开莱因哈特的体内，吉尔菲艾斯就难耐地想再次顶入，莱因哈特有些慌张，想要推开吉尔菲艾斯：“等等……吉尔菲艾斯……”

有力的手臂只需勾住他的腰部就能拉回怀中，吉尔菲艾斯一边舔舐着莱因哈特的颈侧道歉，一边扶住自己再次挤入。

他动情地往挺身抽送，完全没办法去考虑莱因哈特的疑惑。那双柔软而吸力十足的臀瓣夹着他的阴茎，弹性炙热的内壁缠绕着他的柱身，从窄小的结合秘处向他全身输送强烈的电流，吉尔菲艾斯险些再次缴械。

原本就不及常人体力的金发主人上气不接下气地喘息着，沙哑嗓音咕哝着呻吟，环在吉尔菲艾斯颈上的双手也慢慢滑下去。吉尔菲艾斯握住白皙纤细的两臂，侧过头吻住主人蔷薇色的双唇，向对方的肺间渡气。

莱因哈特涨红着脸甩头，一下子夹得吉尔菲艾斯舍不得抽离，他缓慢而沉重地撞击着，又渐渐加快。他清晰地感觉到自己的感官越来越敏锐，莱因哈特的每一次呼吸，每一次颤抖，每一次迎合全都逃不过他的注意。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特低声祈求吉尔菲艾斯慢一些轻一些，娇软的语气在吉尔菲艾斯听起来就像是撒娇。但他的体内却更加狂热，贴合着吉尔菲艾斯的勃起，柔媚地舔舐。

当吉尔菲艾斯顶端的那截在他体内搔刮，莱因哈特就不由自主地扣住它，挪动着往深处引入。他的腰没有多少力气，能做出的反应只是颤抖着粉色的双臀，看起来吞得十分用力。

金发主人剔透的肌体上覆盖了一层晶莹的薄汗，吉尔菲艾斯才为他梳理好的长发又乱糟糟地贴在了脖肩上。他渐渐陷入半昏迷的状态，对常人来说普通程度的性爱也是他身体承受的极限。

吉尔菲艾斯在主人的腰肢上抚摸，热烫的双手只是搭在他的手背上，却没有力气将它弄下去。  
他低头亲吻莱因哈特的唇角，灵活的腰摆动着勾起莱因哈特的双臀一同起伏，每一下都完美地契合到底。

莱因哈特只是贴着他的脸颊，鼻翼轻轻颤动，从鼻腔里发出轻微的浅吟。他半眯着双眼，隐约似乎看到了吉尔菲艾斯的瞳孔发生了变化，却又无法集中精神去分辨。  
吉尔菲艾斯搂着他的腰背，缠绵地轻吻着，莱因哈特昏睡的面容透露出一股情欲的疲惫，但他的身体依旧会被吉尔菲艾斯的动作带出反应。

 

投影屏中播放着曾扬言要造出更强大人类的科学家的影片，他的秘密实验室遭到曝光后铺天盖地的舆论与恐慌袭来，如今这位疯狂的科学家已被证实失踪。一年前他的秘密实验室发生暴乱，其中实验数据各项均值最高的实验人成功逃逸，至今同样没有下落。

秀丽的眉头稍稍锁起，绯红的眼角像熟透的桃花。吉尔菲艾斯趴在金发主人的身边盯着他，莱因哈特过了好半天才醒来。  
那样的眼神仿佛天地间万物都不再存在，只有莱因哈特是吉尔菲艾斯唯一的可视物。冰蓝色双眼回望他时，吉尔菲艾斯隐住了心中向莱因哈特抛洒的那张网，露出一如既往的温和笑容。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这次莱莱是机器人

吉尔菲艾斯是最好的人形师，没有任何人会质疑这一点。他的手下有无数精美的人形木偶作为量产机器人的初始模型畅销整个人工智能市场，但他最摄人心魂的作品，据说是他亲手制作的第一具、也是到最后都在完善的人形木偶——“莱因哈特”。此前从未有人知晓过“莱因哈特”的存在，直至吉尔菲艾斯25岁时为了保护“莱因哈特”而不慎双耳受损之后才被公开。  
“莱因哈特”的初稿是年少的吉尔菲艾斯倾尽了自己所有对美与爱的理解设计而成的，在“莱因哈特”之后的作品，尽管也尝试过从不同角度突破，但用吉尔菲艾斯自己的话来说，他已经知足了。“莱因哈特”拥有他对生命所有的热爱，对吉尔菲艾斯来说，“莱因哈特”就是他的一切。  
这个让享誉业界的人形师失去了自己大部分听力的人形玩偶有着独一无二的精致面容与完美比例，是任何当代匠人与现代科技都无法复刻的艺术品。面对如此巧夺天工的皮囊，人工智能的研究委员会希望为他搭载最先进的核心技术，让他能够像人类一样进行各项活动，并以此作为吉尔菲艾斯在人工智能研究方面获得终生成就的勋章。  
对此，吉尔菲艾斯只有一个条件，“莱因哈特”的所有权仅归他一人。这个要求并不过分，完美的“莱因哈特”不应当以任何拍卖或募捐的形式属于哪个集体或个人，如果真的有人能够有资格拥有他的话，那么只可能是他的缔造者吉尔菲艾斯。

 

吉尔菲艾斯专注了好一会儿才发现莱因哈特正站在他身后，他浑身一僵，差点将笔摔了出去。  
“你在做什么？”莱因哈特比着手势，“新的人形？”  
吉尔菲艾斯点点头，“想再做一个试试。”  
莱因哈特停顿了一瞬，“只有我一个不够吗？”  
看来他是误会吉尔菲艾斯要给自己新做一款人工智能了，吉尔菲艾斯忍不住逗弄道：“没错，再尝试做一个功能更全面的。”  
莱因哈特明显吃醋了的样子令吉尔菲艾斯想笑，但他忘记了很重要的一件事：莱因哈特有些争强好胜，不仅仅是与其他人工智能，偶尔还会和吉尔菲艾斯争论高下。莱因哈特有这样的资本，他做什么都是那么完美优秀，一丝不苟没有任何差错。如果真的要给莱因哈特挑毛病，那就是他没有一项非常普及的功能——性爱功能。  
搭载了性爱功能的男性机器人会有类阴茎，而女性机器人会有类阴道与柔软的胸部。莱因哈特身为最完美的人工智能，有着材质柔和而触感绵软的平坦胸部，下半身却没有任何类生殖器。吉尔菲艾斯不是有意这样设计他，只是他觉得不该用性别界定莱因哈特的美。为此莱因哈特有的只是两腿根部一个隐蔽的出水口，用来疏导冷却液。就外形与结构而言，这确实更像女性的部位，不过莱因哈特不确定能不能作为性器官使用。  
他本来没有太介意这回事，因为吉尔菲艾斯从没表现出过这方面的需求；但“功能全面的新人形”让他产生了危机感。他只想和吉尔菲艾斯两个人一起生活下去，不希望再出现一个可以弥补他缺失的功能的机器人。

 

画面中的两个人交叠在一起，莱因哈特研究着被进入的部分，坐在显示屏前比划自己。他倒了一些维护肢体的润滑油在手指上，尝试从出水口插进去。  
有那么一点点被塞住的感觉，除此之外，这里的管道是有弹性的，可以慢慢伸进更多手指。

“啪”的一声，吉尔菲艾斯的纸箱摔到地上：“莱因哈特……你在做什么？”  
看到吉尔菲艾斯通红的脸颊，莱因哈特不知为何也开始发热——他有面红耳赤的功能，但此前从未启动过。  
“我在检查自己有没有性爱功能。”他快速比着手势，两腿还挂在椅子扶手上。  
“你没有，”吉尔菲艾斯沉声道，“快点下来。”  
“我有！”莱因哈特抗议出声，他很快意识到吉尔菲艾斯可能没听见，走到高个的红发男人身边，认真地比划到：“你不试试怎么知道？”

吉尔菲艾斯有些崩溃，尽管他平时很少需要这方面的发泄，但见到莱因哈特这样挑逗的样子，身为正常男性他不可能不起反应。他忽然意识到为什么性爱机器人的销量居高不下，因为机器人绝对不会让人幻灭——而莱因哈特的外表在满足人的欲望这方面是佼佼者，更别提是他一手制造的、多年来已经培养出感情的作品。  
他沉默了一会儿，重新给莱因哈特披上衣服。莱因哈特的体感敏锐地捕捉到吉尔菲艾斯的掌心温度比平时要高，他撇头看了一眼红发的主人，对方却回避了他的视线。

 

人工智能不需要睡觉，每周记得充一次电就行。但莱因哈特喜欢和吉尔菲艾斯睡在一起，听着他的主人呼吸渐渐平稳。  
确定吉尔菲艾斯睡着之后，他的手不安分地摸到主人的下半身，那是以他的性别也应该有的东西，不过他也不觉得没有就不好，没有这个穿裤子反而会更舒服，不用考虑要把它放在哪边。  
他反复顺着柱身抚弄，直到红发的主人两腿之间开始变热，捏起来也比之前硬了一些。

吉尔菲艾斯呼吸一紧，侧过身来面对着莱因哈特。他以为吉尔菲艾斯醒了，立刻缩回了手，像个做坏事的小孩子一样感到害怕。  
但他的主人没有睁开眼睛，只是换了个姿势继续沉睡。  
渐渐地，那根男性的象征完全竖立起来，莱因哈特低下头，扫描到他的手已经不方便撸动了，便悄悄地钻进被子里。  
黑暗对他来说没有任何阻碍，虽然视线不像白天那样清晰，但热能感应可以让他看清吉尔菲艾斯的形状，从而准确地将其含入。

他回放着记忆储存中那些影像中的行为，规矩地照做，从腿根的沟壑一直到坚挺的顶端，很快掌握到了窍门。  
莱因哈特的舌头有些像猫一样粗糙，那是为了给他配备更多的味蕾，以便使他的烹饪更加精准……而不是品尝他主人的味道。即便如此，莱因哈特还是喜欢吉尔菲艾斯的味道，这使他冷却的速度又加快了。  
不用呼吸也就不存在被呛住，莱因哈特一点点将吉尔菲艾斯完全包进嘴里，他能感觉到跳动的顶端抵在他的发声系统上，摩擦过去会压出他发出声响。

不知道吉尔菲艾斯是梦见的什么，两手抓紧枕头射进了莱因哈特的嘴里。莱因哈特一点点替主人舔干净，最后将平息下来的性器放回去。  
长夜漫漫，金发的机器人将口中的精液吐出一些在手指上，像下午那样轻轻塞入自己两腿间的出水口。已经有一些温暖的冷却液溢了出来，接下来只要确定他能扩张到可以容纳下主人的尺寸就行……

 

吉尔菲艾斯神清气爽地醒来，但他没有完全忘记梦中的荒唐。他一把掀开被子，还好，两个人都穿得好好的，他没有侵犯他捧在手心里的机器人……令他奇怪的是，莱因哈特三天前才充过电，现在看起来却有些电力不足了。  
他让莱因哈特做了什么特别消耗电量的事情吗？吉尔菲艾斯疑惑地想，这不太可能，因为过于爱护莱因哈特，大部分家务事都由他一手包干，在莱因哈特表示抗议后才变成两人轮做家务。莱因哈特的主要职责，就是坐在那儿不动让吉尔菲艾斯感到身心愉悦，或者对时事发表深得吉尔菲艾斯同感的刻薄言论就行了。  
或许……这让莱因哈特感到自己没有像家务机器人那样被对待，所以他才会在意到他没有的功能上。

莱因哈特的充电接口在靠近腰椎尾部的部分，由于背部线条太过流畅，吉尔菲艾斯第一次为他充电时摸索了许久才从极度仿真的肌理中找到隐蔽型插口。  
现在吉尔菲艾斯已经非常熟悉了，但他将莱因哈特抱在沙发上充电时，还是会不断抚摸莱因哈特背后的肌肤。原本也可以把莱因哈特做成移动充电的人工智能，让他更方便自控，但吉尔菲艾斯想要亲自为莱因哈特充电，在这一点的设计上便延续了传统。  
当莱因哈特刚刚完成好被送到吉尔菲艾斯家时，吉尔菲艾斯惊呆了，莱因哈特自然得就像常人一样，除了他不可能属于人类的美。  
精致的侧颜枕在他的腿上，吉尔菲艾斯抚摸着绸缎一般柔顺的金发，细碎的发丝从他手心划过。莱因哈特的金发会让人想到阳光的色泽，这样的独一无二实际上是光照时间过长导致的一场意外。这或许也是上天的恩赐，无论吉尔菲艾斯之后尝试多少次同样的工序，再也没能造出同样的金发，或是深沉了一些，或是暗淡了一些。但他并不觉得可惜，只有“唯一”才配得上这样完美的莱因哈特。

纤长的睫毛轻轻颤抖着露出眼睑下纯粹的浅色眼眸，立刻定睛地望向红发的主人。刚充上电的莱因哈特还维持着昨晚最后低电量时的状态，为此对他来说，他刚刚确定好自己有资格成为吉尔菲艾斯的“性伴侣”，吉尔菲艾斯完全没有必要再去制造一个“功能全面”的人工智能。  
金发的机器人叉开腿跪在吉尔菲艾斯两侧，将他困在两臂之间，坐起来勾住他的脖子向他索吻。极度仿真的唇瓣让吉尔菲艾斯有生以来第一次感受到另一双嘴唇的触感，他忘了反抗，小心翼翼地探出舌头去触碰莱因哈特的人造口腔。  
吉尔菲艾斯敢保证舌吻绝对是莱因哈特从色情片里学来的，他教给莱因哈特的只有吻额头，而莱因哈特似乎已经学到了不少技巧，粗糙的“猫舌”扫过他口中的每一寸，撩动他的心火。  
莱因哈特的嘴里竟然不是甜味的，而是带着一些轻微的苦涩……

“是你的味道，吉尔菲艾斯。”蛊惑动听的声音钻进吉尔菲艾斯的耳朵，对方贴着他的耳廓，以便照顾他的弱听。莱因哈特的声带似乎是有些损坏，清澈的嗓音中夹杂着沙哑，却恰好起到了别的作用。  
吉尔菲艾斯喉结滚动，莱因哈特拉开他的裤腰，伸进去肆意抚摸他的阴茎。他看起来已经非常熟练了，没有丝毫坦诚相见的害羞，只是埋着头继续施展着自己所学到的技巧，再调动自己的冷却系统。

莱因哈特承认他对吉尔菲艾斯有崇拜的情绪，不管那是因为在他没有搭载系统时就经年累月的触碰，还是仅仅因为编进他程序的一段代码，在他眼里，吉尔菲艾斯是他的整个世界，是他全知全能的神。吉尔菲艾斯创造了他，用他那双修长有力的手满载着爱意打造他每一寸肌肤。别说为吉尔菲艾斯调动自己的机能，为吉尔菲艾斯做什么莱因哈特都会愿意，只要让吉尔菲艾斯继续只看着他，那样深情的双眼只注视着自己。

吉尔菲艾斯惊讶地看着莱因哈特雪白的大腿内侧缓缓滑出液体，其中还夹杂了白色的浊液。他顺着摸上去，柔软的出水口外一片潮湿，除此之外还有脂状感的凝固物。  
莱因哈特咬着下唇略带不安地看他，结合那场梦境，更让吉尔菲艾斯心底一沉：他昨晚侵犯了莱因哈特，还在他的体内留下了罪证。莱因哈特却不知道那是侵犯，反而打算现在再被“使用”一次。

“莱因哈特……”  
吉尔菲艾斯的手指伸进柔韧的管道内，慢慢翻搅着让所有的白浊排出。他想要抽出来，又忍不住用指尖在滑腻的内壁上按揉。  
这是昨晚接纳他的地方，触碰起来是这样弹性光滑。吉尔菲艾斯起了反应，有想要进入的冲动……  
他不应该这么做，那是他视为珍宝的人形，甚至可以说是陪伴在他身边多年的朋友；他怎么能因为对方现在有了活动的躯体，对他作出发泄的事情？莱因哈特或许是好意想让他疏解正常的欲望，但对待朋友，他不应该这么做……

——他在骗谁呢？  
就算他并不需要一个功能齐全的人工智能，也未必就不会与莱因哈特发生关系，就像莱因哈特没有性爱功能，他们还是做了一样。再怎么寡欲，他也是正常男人，总有需要舒缓的时候，莱因哈特之于他，说是朋友，不如说是早就不可分割的存在。在精神结合的基础上再结合一次肉体凡胎，有何不可呢？既然已经有了前面一次，这样再来第二次也在情理之中，他对莱因哈特的欲求和占有，本身都在情理之中：那可是他倾尽了所有爱意才制造的“莱因哈特”！他若是将莱因哈特平等看待而非全然的艺术品，就不该觉得那是“亵渎”了对方的心情。否则谁去回应莱因哈特对他的爱呢？

吉尔菲艾斯紧张地按住莱因哈特的大腿，莱因哈特正扶着他的勃起慢慢坐下，他看着自己的柱头顶开那圈粉色的嫩肤，从一个隐蔽的孔穴里伸进去。这里的肌肤同样是吉尔菲艾斯亲手制作的，这样令人血脉偾张的色泽绝非出于情欲，仅仅是出于美……吉尔菲艾斯清醒地意识到，他确确实实在和莱因哈特发生性关系。

莱因哈特没有痛感，也没有快感的接收器，他能感觉到的只有烫。主人的阴茎很烫，掌心很烫，他手下撑着的结实胸膛也是烫的。他敏感地检测到红发主人在他身躯里又变大了些，便抖着双臀调整，被冷却液弄得湿滑的管道立刻重新适应了吉尔菲艾斯。  
他撑在主人的胸口上，抬腰快速地吞吐了一下。能够和主人结合已经是对他莫大的认可与鼓励，他一定要做到最好才行。

吉尔菲艾斯绝对不敢相信，睡着了的他错过了多么美妙的体验。莱因哈特看起来真的做足了功课，就连他吞入自己的角度都让吉尔菲艾斯舒爽不已，几下就在莱因哈特的动作中射在了里面。  
他有想过会这样，却还是在过早达到高潮时感到不好意思。

莱因哈特发觉了，但他没有停下，因为初次泄出的吉尔菲艾斯还硬着。夺走了主人的处男身，让莱因哈特有股说不出的兴奋，他索性继续学着那些影片中的女性，后仰着撑在身后，双腿踩在两边让吉尔菲艾斯彻底看清自己隐秘的部位是在怎样吮吸他的勃起，同时灵活转动着他纤细的腰肢，收缩着柔韧细腻的管道。

有些精液从结合的缝隙中被挤出来，莱因哈特仍然上下起伏，他的小腹因为气压而收起了一些，从而被插满时有隐隐的凸起。  
这让吉尔菲艾斯错觉他不是在进入一根用来出水的管道，而是进入了莱因哈特整个人。他被莱因哈特的行为挑逗得血脉偾张，但当他望向莱因哈特的脸——精致而平静的五官却提醒着吉尔菲艾斯：莱因哈特没有性爱功能。所以他不会有任何感觉，也不会做出任何回应。那双冰蓝色的眼睛确实在为某种东西沉迷，那是耽于性欲中的自己。  
他真的把自己完全当作一个工具了吗？吉尔菲艾斯自己都感到可笑，他在为一个对事实没有自觉的人工智能打抱不平。

情绪的波动给了他冲动，在莱因哈特意外的神情下，他扣住了莱因哈特的腰，开始反客为主。  
刚开始被扰乱动作，莱因哈特还主动为吉尔菲艾斯调适，等他发现吉尔菲艾斯是故意错开他的频率时，他也就不再浪费电量，任吉尔菲艾斯按他想要的方式索取。  
吉尔菲艾斯不甘心自己一个人气息不稳，莱因哈特却除了被他顶得上下起伏，没有任何失控的表情，柔软的手指还能游刃有余地按揉他的肩膀鼓励他。这让他起了一个念头——要让莱因哈特装上接收器才公平。他也想知道莱因哈特难以忍耐的模样，想看莱因哈特的五官被爱欲蒸腾泛红，想听他在自己耳边发出微弱的惊呼。

本想就此草草了事的时候，莱因哈特出状况了，一个真的状况：他的冷却液流个不停。吉尔菲艾斯抽送的动作让莱因哈特不断被带出温暖的冷却液，他则因放任吉尔菲艾斯的行为没做出任何调控，现在吉尔菲艾斯每撞击一次，都有温暖的液体浇灌下来又被带出莱因哈特的出水口。

莱因哈特能意识到自己的不对劲，他按住红发主人的肩膀想要起身，吉尔菲艾斯双手抱拦住他的腰，将他继续压在自己的阴茎上不能动弹。  
“怎么可以在这种时候停下……”吉尔菲艾斯埋在莱因哈特平坦而柔软的怀中，腰部不安分地向对方胯间顶弄。

“……要、没有了……吉尔菲艾斯！”  
金发的人工智能开始着急，但他不知道主人的弱听能不能完整听出这句话的信息。他正在充着电，与此同时吉尔菲艾斯还在让他耗电，核心处理过度负载导致莱因哈特源源不断地需要冷却。  
吉尔菲艾斯的动作不停，这些冷却液就不断地流出来，到后来简直是倾泻而出，这种感觉就像……莱因哈特高潮了似的。  
他知道莱因哈特有个机能出现了异常，不过这不是什么大问题，莱因哈特的反应才比较有趣——这不符合吉尔菲艾斯平时那样爱护莱因哈特的心情，但在这个关头，只能刺激他更想要莱因哈特而已。

吉尔菲艾斯将莱因哈特压在身下，没忘掉替他拔掉电源。瞬间断电让莱因哈特浑身一弹，吉尔菲艾斯被他夹得低哼出声。汹涌的爱欲在吉尔菲艾斯的下腹爆发，他按着莱因哈特的腰，卷曲的红发被他激烈的汗水打湿贴在额上。

莱因哈特的眼前开始显示着报错，他这才开始害怕。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”他惊慌地呼唤着，红发男人碧蓝的双目紧紧锁住他，读出他的口型是在呼唤自己的名字，低下头重重地与他接吻。  
“……快、坏掉了……”  
莱因哈特急促地说，拼命撑起上半身去看两人的交合处，不知道是不是自己被捅坏了，是否还漏了别的东西。

吉尔菲艾斯了解人工智能，像是察觉他的意图，扣住他的腰慢下来，让莱因哈特自行检查一下。粗厚的阴茎缓缓拔出来，带出一圈粉嫩水亮的仿真肌肤，柱身上湿淋淋的，全都是莱因哈特被抽出的冷却液。  
他吻了吻莱因哈特放松下来的脸，又渐渐顶进去。莱因哈特清晰地感受到被撑开的感觉，但这里终究不是用来做爱的器官，无法记录吉尔菲艾斯的形状，只能每次尽可能地去迎合。

莱因哈特努力适应着下体不断出水的感受，吉尔菲艾斯引导他的腿让他缠在自己的腰上。下半身被抬起来的姿势让一些结合处的液体顺着流下来没过他的肚脐，莱因哈特白皙的小腹上被主人的手晕开水渍变得一片水亮。

小巧圆润的双臀也被出水口溢出的冷却液打湿，吉尔菲艾斯捧着抚摸，夹杂着自己精液的触感让莱因哈特肌肤的触感更加情色。  
他俯下身与莱因哈特激烈地接吻，修长的双臂搂上他的肩膀，他不由得全身绷紧了加快速度，按着莱因哈特窄小的胯深埋在最里面射了出来。

一簇簇有力的精液逆着莱因哈特出水的方向打在他的体内，这和他看到的影片都不一样，做爱的最后程序往往是在外面撸出来或者用嘴……  
虽然下面还在流出冷却液，莱因哈特稳住了自己紧张的情绪，记录下来红发主人第一次完整性爱的数据，起身想要舔舐对方已经拔出的阴茎。

吉尔菲艾斯却一把将他抱起，带进浴室里给他清理干净，又放上桌子检查他的下体。莱因哈特意外地开始对这个行为有些敏感，他屡次想要并拢双腿，吉尔菲艾斯都强硬地再度分开。他不想给吉尔菲艾斯发现损坏的情况，因为吉尔菲艾斯一定会把他带去研究所，他就看不见吉尔菲艾斯了。  
“……我不要去研究所。”  
吉尔菲艾斯常常对莱因哈特的撒娇没辙，但这个问题不能不解决，摆正了语气道：“那之后都不允许这么做了。”  
“……还要做。”秀丽端正的双唇往下一撇，莱因哈特露出委屈的神情：“更换零件只需要半天，你就在研究所等我好不好？”  
“装感应器还要时间，莱因哈特。”吉尔菲艾斯没想改变莱因哈特已经形成的身体构造，却还是因自己想要“让莱因哈特有所感觉”这样的私心感到羞耻，不过“莱因哈特能够变得更接近人类”这一点说服了他自己。  
前一秒还无辜的双眼立刻划过一瞬激动的光：“你的意思是，你愿意让我……”后面的句子还没有比划完，吉尔菲艾斯立刻捉住了他的双手：“你不是工具，我知道你想为我做很多……但你只需要做一件事，应该由我来说——”  
莱因哈特抽回了自己的手，比在吉尔菲艾斯的嘴上，凑近道：“现在别说，等我回来用行动说。”  
吉尔菲艾斯惊讶于莱因哈特引诱的发言，当他看到对方脸上的表情，马上反应过来自己是被调侃了。“我说的不是这个！”  
“我知道。”莱因哈特愉快地笑起来，搂过吉尔菲艾斯的脖子，吻上对方发红的耳朵：“让我做你的另一半……吉尔菲艾斯。”


End file.
